


温泉

by beaugod



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TV2XQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	温泉

01

他们分别了将近两年，一开始沈昌珉只说去旅游，后来就是结识了某个朋友受邀到他们国家去看看，再之后他对着郑允浩连借口不用找，郑允浩问他就说暂时不回来，所以郑允浩后来也不问了。

他们都习惯了没有彼此的生活，在结束了长达二十年的团队活动和宿舍生活之后，在成为情侣的第七个年头，郑允浩可以说他和首尔的任何一个单身汉没有什么不同，这也同样适用于正在西班牙旅行的沈昌珉。

沈昌珉打来电话的时候郑允浩正和朋友们在酒吧里喝酒和跳舞，他已经快四十岁了，穿着一件白色的毛衣，一条牛仔裤，鼻梁上架着一副金边的眼镜，他从十七八岁起就戴眼镜，当时他视力可好了，别人问起他只坦然地说因为好看，现在他戴眼镜也是好看的，却因为视力下降而给戴眼镜增加了必要条件。

这么说他一直是个美而自知的人，直到现在他还是有着与同龄人截然不同的形貌，尽管他已经逐渐将事业重心移往幕后了。

电话铃声响的时候他在舞池中跳舞，周围的人都在起哄，他或许曾是他们中某个人的偶像，或者是他们难得一见的大明星，但他现在在这里，飞速变换颜色的灯酒一样泼在他身上，他是一个从他们数年前的梦中跋涉而来的旅人，他们只顾着欢呼和尖叫，看他腼腆又得意的笑容。

因为起哄声总也不停他就一直跳着，接着他的朋友中的一位伸出手来拉住了他。

那朋友是他高中就认识的亲故，拉住他之后快速地在他耳边说话：“昌珉打电话过来了。”

郑允浩还是有些朦胧的，朋友帮他拿了羽绒服，拉着他的手臂酒吧外走，让他出门接电话，自己站在一边抽烟等他。

郑允浩把羽绒服抱在身前，手伸进两个袖管里倒着穿，在手机上一滑。

“你好——”

“哥，我回来了，现在有空来机场接我吗？”

郑允浩反应了几秒钟回答道：“我喝了酒。”

“哦？不在家里吗？”

“嗯，和正恩、建厚他们在一起呢。”

“已经十二点半了，早点回家吧，我这边从机场打车回去。”

“嗯，那我也结束了，现在回去，半个小时就能到。”

“哥～”沈昌珉的声音有细微的失真，听起来是在笑“回去给我煮泡面吧，我好久没吃过韩国的泡面了。”

“哦，家里没有泡面了，我顺路去买几包。”

“嗯，那先这样吧，家里见。”

“拜。”

他电话一结束，亲故就挨了过来，他烟都只抽了半根，在夜色里一明一灭。

郑允浩把手伸到他嘴边，他牙关一松让郑允浩把烟从他嘴里拿了下来，郑允浩吸了一口烟，再慢慢地吐出去。

“正恩啊，我今天就到这里了，先回去了。”

“怎么了？沈昌珉和你说了什么？”

他弹了弹烟灰。

“昌珉回来了。”

02

沈昌珉拎着行李敲门的时候已经将近一点半了，郑允浩正在厨房里煮拉面，听见声音就小跑着出来开门。

咔嗒。

沈昌珉身上还裹着外面的寒意，一身铁灰色的风衣，额发全部往后梳着，他没有其他行李，只是手上提着一个大包。

他们俩蓦地沉默了一下。

郑允浩先往旁边退了一步侧着身子说：“进来吧。”

沈昌珉踏了进来，他黑了不少，郑允浩暗自打量他，好像比去之前瘦了点也结实了些……说实话他不太记得沈昌珉走之前是什么样子了。

沈昌珉把包放下，在玄关换鞋，他边换鞋边仰着脸和郑允浩说话。

“哥，拉面闻起来好香。”

“是吧？差不多要煮好了，快来吃吧，我还煮了饭，但是家里没泡菜了，我切的是从超市买回来的。”

沈昌珉站直身子，伸出双手：“来抱一个。”

郑允浩一巴掌拍在他手上：“快进来吃，待会儿面不好吃了。”

说完就啪嗒啪嗒地往厨房走，沈昌珉小尾巴一样跟在他身后，郑允浩站在案板前把切好的青辣椒移到玻璃碗中，沈昌珉站在桌子边，手指在桌面上敲敲敲，郑允浩转过身把面端上来。

“坐吧。”

沈昌珉眨眨眼睛。

“哥陪我一起吃吗？”

“我有点累，先睡了，你吃完把碗筷洗一洗。”

沈昌珉坐下拿筷子挑挑碗里的面：“哥明天有事啊？”

郑允浩没说话，一屁股在他旁边坐下。

“吃吧。”

沈昌珉低眉笑了一下，认真地开始吃拉面，他吃得特别香，郑允浩一开始在玩儿手机，玩了一会儿就开始看他吃面，撑着下巴。

沈昌珉连汤都喝干净了，舒畅地喟叹出声。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃。”

郑允浩站起身来收他的碗，拿到洗碗池边去洗。

沈昌珉对料理感兴趣，做饭比他好吃不止一点半点，因此这么多年下来他做得好的也就那么一碗拉面。

煮开了水，放些切块的肉和干菇，先放料包再放面，打两个鸡蛋下去，接着放入辣椒，最后码上切好的泡菜，撒一小把葱花。

如果只有郑允浩一个人的话，他只打一个鸡蛋，而且不放肉。

他想只有一个碗，就没戴手套，随便放了凉水，掬了一捧洗洁精。

沈昌珉自他身后搂住他，郑允浩不挣扎也没转过身，无动于衷地涮那个放多了洗洁精的碗，任由沈昌珉整个地贴近他，使他们呈现出亲密无间的姿态。

洗洁精在碗里打出无数滑溜溜的泡沫，争先恐后地从郑允浩的手指间挤出去。

沈昌珉的头发搔到他的侧颈，居然激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，他们无声地站到郑允浩洗完碗，接着沈昌珉问：“最后一次旅行，一起去吗？”

03

郑允浩没想到沈昌珉把最后一次旅行安排在日本，这个他们来往过无数次的国家，可以称是他们的第二故乡，他上次来日本是过新年的时候，那时沈昌珉不知道在南美的哪个国家，他在家里等到凌晨三点都没等来一个电话，五点的时候订了机票一个人飞日本。

沈昌珉有些肆无忌惮了，因为戴了帽子和围巾就敢在街上牵他的手。

郑允浩挣了挣，沈昌珉看过来。

“放开。”

沈昌珉没理他，反而把手指插进他的指缝间，露在外面的眼睛弯了弯。

即使听不见郑允浩也知道他说了什么。

不放。

郑允浩掀起眼皮看了他一眼，又重复了一次：“昌珉，我说放开。”

沈昌珉上翘的嘴角一下子拉平了，他放开了他的手，拉了拉帽檐，遮住了眼睛。

郑允浩哽了哽，叹了口气。

他们也就此不再对话，在这种让人感到窒息的安静中郑允浩想，从他回来开始我和他说过的话没超过一百句。

或许有一天我们会分……他马上停止了胡思乱想，又忍不住少见地在冷战中先看向沈昌珉。

沈昌珉下半张脸都埋在灰色的围巾中，头发从帽子里挤出来，看上去还像个二十出头的年轻人。

感知到郑允浩看过来，他往另一边偏了偏脑袋。

郑允浩心中的气一下子泄了，他头一次向沈昌珉投降道：“别生气。”顿了顿才继续“昌珉，我只是很久没和你在一起了。”

沈昌珉把头转过来，其实郑允浩看不清他眼里的情绪，他的声音被围巾挡住，听起来有些不真切，他先用日语说了一遍又用韩语说了一遍。

“对不起。”

04

沈昌珉订了山间的旅店，旅店在半山腰，有一眼温泉，旅店是偏向于居民式的，每一个房间都是屋子连带着分隔出来的一小片温泉。

他们到了之后在旅店里睡了个午觉。

沈昌珉习惯了奔波的旅途，因此很快就醒了，而郑允浩因为长时间飞行和缺觉还在睡。

他在梦中还微微皱着眉毛，细软的头发散在白色的枕头上，手攥着被子的一角，整个人大虾米似的蜷着。

沈昌珉侧躺着面对他，他很少有这样看郑允浩睡觉的机会，以前是郑允浩睡得少，后来是他外出旅行两年。

两年，如果是刚刚和郑允浩开始谈恋爱的沈昌珉知道自己后来居然选择和他哥两年不见面一定会觉得自己已经疯了。

他恨不得把郑允浩变小放在口袋里，怎么会舍得离开他两年。可是决定走的又确实是他。其实现在想起来不是什么大事，那段时间正是他们逐渐将事业转变方向的时候，郑允浩的父母经常给他打电话让他找女朋友，他自己的父母也频繁地到他家里来，询问他最近的生活，话语间也常提起女朋友和结婚的事情。他们一来，郑允浩就得走，他也想过摊牌，被郑允浩制止了，他们两个都是家里的长孙长子，也是家里的顶梁柱，如果把事情一说绝对无法收场。

在事业转变的当口，看着母亲拉着郑允浩的手说，允浩啊，昌珉年纪也不小了，你也是，你是哥哥，要比昌珉早结婚才对，都快点找女朋友吧。

郑允浩脸上那种孝顺害羞的笑让沈昌珉一下子受不了了。

他只差一点就说出来了，他开口说：“妈，我和哥我们的关系……”就马上被郑允浩打断了，他也喊沈昌珉的妈妈作妈妈。

“妈妈，我会和昌珉说的，我们会好好考虑的。”

“内，我们家允浩要帮我看着昌珉，昌珉有你这样的哥哥真是太好了。”

人灰心只是一瞬间的事情，沈昌珉自觉再这样下去他和郑允浩不会有什么好结果的，就提起说自己要一个人出去走走。

他一直记得郑允浩那时的表情，是秋天，路边堆满了黄色的树叶，从树枝间隙漏下的天光明亮得扎眼，郑允浩听完他的话之后用脚踢了一下地上的落叶，也不看他只是问：“你会回来是吗？”

“嗯。”

郑允浩就给他理了理衣领，拍了一下他的胸口说：“好。”

第三天他就走了，之后整整两年都没有回来，他在机场给郑允浩打电话的时候是久违的忐忑，比当年郑允浩给他表白的时候还忐忑，他是害怕的，其实他的恐惧并非没有道理。

他用手去画郑允浩的眉毛，反复地画，郑允浩生他的气了，这不是最可怕的，可怕的是他对他有陌生感。

他的手指从眉毛画到鼻梁，从人中往下最后点在他的唇间，他轻轻地摸着郑允浩的嘴唇，突然被抓住了手。

郑允浩没睁眼，只是倦怠地说：“别闹。”

他温暖的气息在沈昌珉的指间织成网，只说了这一句又继续睡了，沈昌珉的手得以落在他的颊边，他动了动手指，扫过郑允浩的侧脸

郑允浩脸颊上曾肉感十足，那些柔软的婴儿肥随着岁月的潮水褪去，和少年时代一样一去不返。

05

郑允浩醒来已经是傍晚了，他们一起到旅店的用餐处吃了两碗乌冬面，沈昌珉又和老板买了几个鸡蛋拿了网兜，再买了两罐冰啤酒，一道提回房间里去。

既然有温泉，当然要泡一下，沈昌珉把鸡蛋放进网兜放到水里，自己直接进了温泉，郑允浩还裹着浴衣，只把小腿浸在泉水里，沈昌珉划到他身边手搭着岸边，开了一罐啤酒，舔了一圈冒出来的啤酒沫，又凑着喝了一口，他把啤酒罐往郑允浩面前一递，郑允浩弯下身来就着他的手喝了一口。

他低下来的时候本就松散的衣领敞得更开，露出后颈到背部一片皮肤。

沈昌珉一只手搂着他的小腿，顺着线条摸到脚踝，握住他的脚踝。

“哥瘦了吗？”

郑允浩已经接过他的啤酒罐，小口小口地嘬饮，闻言稍微抬了抬脚，倒也没把腿从沈昌珉的手里抽出来，沈昌珉手向下直接握住他的脚。

“上个月称过一次，没瘦。”他把右脚抬起来，踩在自己身前，下巴磕在膝盖上，双手握着啤酒罐，交叉在膝盖前，因为动作露出两只手腕。

“再给我喝一口。”郑允浩将啤酒递过去，沈昌珉接过来咕嘟咕嘟地喝。

“别喝完了。”沈昌珉听见之后把啤酒罐往旁边一放，从下往上地搂住郑允浩，吻住了他的唇，先舔了舔上唇，接着滑进他嘴里，勾勾缠缠地逗弄他的舌头。

他扯开了郑允浩的浴衣，手顺着衣缝探进去，放在他的腰间。

他从郑允浩的嘴里退出来，额头抵着他的额头，手也滑到他的后背，一下一下抚摸着。

他们的头发都被生腾起的水雾濡湿了，贴在额头脸颊上，郑允浩垂着眼睛不看他，沈昌珉开始低声地呼唤他。

“哥，哥，哥……”

所以他终于还是抬起眼睛看了呀，近得两个人的睫毛都要扫到一起。

他撑着岸的手动起来，贴到沈昌珉的脸上。

“昌珉。”他的指尖在颤抖“昌珉。”

他亲吻了沈昌珉的眉心，沈昌珉闭了一下眼睛。

“我想你。”

“很想很想。”

沈昌珉猛地把他从岸边扯进水里，双手搂住他的腰，开始黏黏糊糊地亲他侧颈，肩膀，把浴衣剥下来往岸上一扔，吻落到他的胸前。

郑允浩环住他的脖子，一下一下地亲吻他的发顶和耳朵。

沈昌珉抬起他的大腿让他环在他腰上，就着水把手伸到郑允浩的身后开始扩张。

他太久没有做爱了，紧张得肩背肌肉都绷起来，对沈昌珉来说也很难过，郑允浩太紧了，他心里急躁又怕他受伤。

他抱着郑允浩并不感到十分困难，所以在郑允浩滑下来，他滑进去的时候他还说了句:“你骗我，你瘦了。”

郑允浩扯了一下嘴角，被顶得大喘了口气，他抓着沈昌珉的手臂：“慢慢的。”

沈昌珉拿鼻子蹭了蹭他的下巴，果然听话地慢慢动起来，他一动，郑允浩就哼一声，水波也随着他的动作一浮，一落，俳侧地向四面八方荡开。

即使这样，郑允浩还是被顶得难受，他马上拉住沈昌珉，强迫他停下来，雾气染得他眼里也一片水茫茫的，他几近任性地命令道：“先缓一缓。”

“不是说想我吗？”沈昌珉这次没听，往上一动。

郑允浩呜了一声，他自己都听得脸红，沈昌珉更乐了，开始有规律地动起来。

“哥里面又紧又热，缠着我不放，所以是真的想我了，是不是？”

郑允浩捂住他的嘴不让他继续说话，却被他咬了一口，又被他缠绵地舔弄手心，他整个人都软了，捂着人家脸的手不住地往下掉。

接着沈昌珉顶到了他的敏感点，他手一松放开了沈昌珉的嘴。

沈昌珉攀上来亲他，眼里沉着情欲和迷恋。

“我也想你，很想很想。”

郑允浩整个人已经没了力气，手湿漉漉地贴到沈昌珉的心口，他想说那你还走。

可月光透过云层落到水面上，粼粼地发光，岸边的灯柔和明亮，沈昌珉的眼睛也璀璨得叫他心软，于是他什么说不出来，只好弯起眼睛对着沈昌珉笑了。


End file.
